This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. This section provides a general discussion as well as a summary of the disclosure, and is not a comprehensive disclosure of its full scope or all of its features. Despite the derivative relationships between fields and potentials, their distributions in space do not necessarily overlap at all spatial positions.
Institutions are always looking for methods and systems to allow efficient communications in various difficult situations and areas. To improve communications, engineers have looked to various transmission methodologies including the digital and analog modulation of the transmission electromagnetic signals. These electromagnetic signals, depending upon their appropriate frequencies and environments suffer from a catalog of deficiencies related to transmissibility and permeability of the media associated with the electromagnetic signals.
As described below, to overcome these deficiencies, people have looked to the fundamentals of Electromagnetic wave transmission to improve communications. Research has been conducted into using near field vector potential in communication. FIG. 1, an iconic example that maximizes the disparity is that of an infinitely long solenoid in which a DC magnetic field B is entirely contained within the solenoid (i.e., none exterior) due to encircling current-carrying coil turns, while surrounding the solenoid is an exterior circling vector potential A that drops off as 1/r.
This then begs the question as to whether the existence of the magnetic field interior to the solenoid can be determined on the basis of an exterior measurement of A alone. According to the present teachings, systems are provided to allow the measurement on the basis of quantum interference. This is due to the fact that the phases of quantum wave functions are modulated by vector and scalar potentials as
      Δ    ⁢                  ⁢    ϕ    =                    q        ℏ            ⁢              ∫                  A          ·          dr                      -                  q        ℏ            ⁢              ∫                  φ          ⁢                                          ⁢          dt                    
Therefore, in the case of the solenoid as shown in FIG. 2, electron waves passing on either side of the solenoid, when recombined, register the presence of the magnetic field without direct contact due to a shift in interference pattern determined by the enclosed magnetic flux Φmag, viz:
      δ    ⁡          (              Δ        ⁢                                  ⁢        ϕ            )        =                              q          ℏ                ⁢                              ∫                          upper              ⁢                                                          ⁢              path                                ⁢                      A            ·            dr                              -                        q          ℏ                ⁢                              ∫                          lower              ⁢                                                          ⁢              path                                ⁢                      A            ·            dr                                =                            q          ℏ                ⁢                ⁢                  A          ·                    =                        q          ℏ                ⁢                  Φ          mag                    
where the appearance of Φmag is an outcome of the application of Stokes' Law,Φmag=∫B·da=∫∇×A·da=A·dr 
Several patents disclose attempts to use vector potential for communications. For example, L. M. Hively, “Systems, apparatuses, and methods for generating and/or utilizing scalar-longitudinal waves,” U.S. Pat. No. 9,306,527 B1, issued Apr. 5, 2016. The patent is based on a speculatively-expanded form of electromagnetic theory which the inventor labels MCE (More Complete Electrodynamics). Though there is no reference to previously published literature on the MCE, the expanded form of electromagnetic theory he uses was originated over a decade ago by a researcher in the Netherlands and widely circulated: Koen J. van Vlaenderen, “A generalization of classical electrodynamics for the predication of scalar field effects.” In addition to the usual EM fields and potentials (E,B,A,φ) the expanded form of electrodynamics posits an additional scalar field C which, when introduced into the standard Maxwell equations, modifies them as follows (Eqns. 6 and 7 in the patent):
                    ∇                  ×          B                    -                        1                      c            2                          ⁢                              ∂            E                                ∂            t                              -              ∇        C              =          μ      ⁢                          ⁢      J        ,                    ∇                  ·          E                    +                        ∂          C                          ∂          t                      =          ρ      ɛ      
The proposed scalar field C is shown to satisfy a standard sourced wave equation of the form (Eqn. 8 in the patent):
                    1                  c          2                    ⁢                                    ∂            2                    ⁢          C                          ∂                      t            2                                -                  ∇        2            ⁢      C        =      μ    ⁡          (                                    ∂            ρ                                ∂            t                          +                  ∇                      ·            J                              )      
It is at this point that the instantiation of the proposed modified EM system appears to not be supported by observation, given that sourcing of the C scalar field requires that electrical charge not be conserved given that the term on the righthand side of the above equation vanishes for charge conservation, i.e., for ∇·J=−∂ρ/∂t. To date there has been no observational evidence for violation of charge conservation in the very mature field of electrodynamics, and as such those skilled in the art will recognize that the proposed teachings are suspect. Claims that follow in the patent that are based on the MCE theory (e.g., propagation of scalar C waves through EM shielding) have no empirical support for being exploitable.
Additionally at low frequencies such conditions are satisfied in the foreground near-field of an AC-driven caduceus-like structure shown in the leading figure of a patent granted to the author: H. E. Puthoff, “Communication Method and Apparatus with Signals Comprising Scalar and Vector Potentials without Electromagnetic Fields,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,220, issued 1 Dec. 1998. Under appropriate antenna design conditions, the required field-free potentials conditions are also met for far-field propagation. As described in the Putnoff application, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, the potentials field structure was that of a near field distribution involving induction fields in the close vicinity of the field-generating structure. Given the novelty of the EM field-free potentials claim at the time, the simplest field structures were chosen to demonstrate the principle in a way that could be easily understood and implemented in the laboratory. Though useful for academic demonstration purposes, its use as a communication technology was limited since the utilization of radiation fields for far-field information transmission was not addressed in any detail. The present patent application, however, addresses this lacuna as it is specifically designed for use as a long-range communication technology.
According to the present teachings, when an antenna structure is excited by a driving current, fields are generated by the resulting charge and current distributions. In the most general case, the fields can be considered to be a superposition of two specific types of field, so-called induction fields and radiation fields whose characteristics markedly differ. Vector and Scalar potential fields in the immediate vicinity of the structure, the local fields, are labeled near fields or induction fields, and are characterized as being tied to the antenna structure; the electric fields end on charges in the antenna and the magnetic fields encircle currents in the antenna. The near fields also have the characteristic that they fall off rapidly with distance, declining as 1/rn where n>1.
According to the present teaching, a communication system using vector and scalar potential is disclosed. The Vector and Scalar potential radiation fields (or far fields) break away from the antenna structure and propagate off into space as self-contained entities, declining more slowly with distance, specifically as 1/r, leading to an inverse-square law of energy drop-off. The reason is that the A-phi signal does not carry energy, only information, there is no inverse-square drop-off.
According to the present teaching, a communication system using vector and scalar potential is disclosed. The system uses field-free potentials signaling for many applications where the absence of shielding effects in sea water, plasma or other dense media due to the fact that the absence of (E,B) fields eliminates the possibility of induced charge and current response in the media being transited.
According to the present teaching, a communication system using vector and scalar potential is disclosed. The system uses field-free potentials signaling the Inverse r instead of inverse r2 drop-off with distance. Generally, the system provides signals which are nondetectable by third parties using standard (E,B) detectors, which rely on induced charge and current distributions for registration.
According to the present teaching, a navigation system is provided having a plurality of transmitters positioned at known predetermined locations in time and space, the transmitters respectively producing distinguishable A and phi fields. The system includes a receiver configured to receive the A and Phi fields and convert the A and phi fields into a signal on an electromagnetic spectrum. A circuit is provided which is configured to calculate a location based on the signal on an electromagnetic spectrum. A cooling system configured to cool a portion of the receiver to below a temperature where a receiving element possesses superconducting properties. This can be, in the instance today's superconducting materials, to a temperature below liquid nitrogen temperature.
According to the present teaching, the system described above where the receiver comprises a Josephson Junction configured to producing a signal at a resonant frequency having a first phase, and in the presence of the distinguishable A and Phi fields producing a signal at the first frequency having a second phase.
According to the present teaching, the system described above further includes a circuit configured to detect a change from the first phase to a second phase and to produce a signal indicative of the distinguishable A and Phi fields.
According to the present teachings, a system for communicating between two locations is provided. The system includes an antenna configured to produce an EM field having a vector potential A and a scalar potential phi. A shield configured to block the EM field is disposed between the two locations. A superconducting quantum receiver is disposed a receiver location, the receiver location being configured to receive the A and Phi fields and convert the A and phi fields into an electromagnetic signal.
According to the present teachings, a system for communicating with a submarine is provided. The system includes an antenna configured to produce an EM field having a vector potential A and a scalar potential phi. A shield configured to block the EM field is disposed between the antenna and the submarine. A quantum receiver is disposed within the submarine, the receiver configured to receive the A and Phi fields and convert the A and phi fields into an electromagnetic signal. The system includes a cooling system configured to cool a portion of the receiver into a superconducting state, the temperature being below liquid nitrogen temperature.
According to the present teachings, the system for communicating with a submarine described above includes a Josephson junction having a first produced resonant frequency. The Josephson junction converts the received A and phi fields into phase changes in the first produced resonant frequency.
According to the present teachings, the system for communicating with a submarine described above includes a receiver having a radio circuit configured to receive emissions from the Josephson junction using an antenna, and receive signals directly from the Josephson junction from a current through the Josephson junction.
According to the present teachings, the system for communicating with a submarine described above includes a SQUID magnetic senor shielded from magnetic fields.
According to the present teachings, the system for communicating with a submarine described above includes a transmitter having an antenna positioned on one of a satellite, an above ground fixed location, on a subterranean location or beneath a surface of the ocean.
According to the present teachings, the system for communicating with a submarine described above includes at least three antennas positioned at various locations.
According to the present teachings, the system for communicating with a submarine described above includes a receiver having a circuit configured to calculate a location of the submarine with respect to the at least three antennas using triangulation.
According to the present teachings, the system for communicating with a submarine described above where each of the at least three antennas emits an A and Phi signals indicative of a time signal and a location.
According to the present teachings, the system for communicating with a submarine described above where the shield is saltwater.
According to the present teachings, a system for receiving shielded computer and telecom signals disposed within a faraday cage is presented. The system includes a receiver configured to receive A and Phi fields which pass through the faraday cage. The receiver has a Josephson junction producing a signal at a resonant frequency having a first phase, and in the presence of an A or Phi field producing a signal at the first frequency having a second phase.
According to the present teachings, the system described above includes a circuit configured to detect the changes in phase and produce a signal indicative of changes in the A and phi fields.
According to the present teachings, the system described above wherein the A and phi signals are amplitude modulated and wherein the circuit is configured to detect changes in the A and phi fields, and thereby detects the amount of phase change in the resonant frequency and converts this to a signal indicative of the amplitude modulated signal.
According to the present teachings, the system described above wherein the A and phi signals are frequency modulated signals and wherein the circuit is configured to detect changes in the A and phi fields and detects the speed of the phase change in the resonant frequency and converts this to a signal indicative of the frequency modulated signals.
According to the present teachings, the system described above wherein the A and phi signals encode digital signals transmitted at a transmission frequency and wherein the circuit is configured to detect changes in the A and phi fields, and thereby detects the amount of phase change in the resonant frequency and converts this to a signal indicative of the digital signals.
According to the present teachings, the system described above wherein the A and phi signals are phase modulated signals and wherein the circuit is configured to detect changes in the A and phi fields, and thereby detects the amount of phase change in the phase change in the resonant frequency and converts this to a signal indicative of the phase modulated signal.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.